


The Hot-Headed Boy and The Smart Girl

by starflight16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot Collection, dead, kidgeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starflight16/pseuds/starflight16
Summary: Here's the Kidge Week stuff, here are the days and prompts so you can do these too:)Day 1: burnDay 2: secretDay 3: competitionDay 4: AUDay 5: homeDay 6: armsDay 7: holiday





	1. A Small Price to Pay...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

Keith was breathing hard as he faced a mass of Glara in front of him. His lion was in no working condition and was sure that if he tried to fire it up that he would die in the process. Keith had tried to contact the other Paladins and Allura but with no luck. To say the least: Keith was scared. For once in his life he was scared. Keith took in many shaky breaths to steady his racing heart, then he activated his bayard.

 

"Guys can you hear me?" He calls through his helmet in one last attempt at contact only to hear static, he sighs quietly then turned his attention back on the Galra forming a tight circle around him. He raised his weapon with determination written on his face, "if you can, I'm sending a distress beacon out right now. Come to my location if you can make it." With that being said he heard more static then charged toward the first Galra. He let out a battle cry then dove straight at his target, Keith successfully cut through the Galra soldier then turned swiftly on his heel to face any attack from behind. He saw a Galra with his weapon raised ready to strike. Keith lifted his bayard up and met the weapon with his own. They remained there, blades interlocked. Keith knew this stalemate could not keep going, he couldn't defend against another enemy while he was like this. Keith allowed his blade to slide down and dove forward, he tackled the Galra then jumped clear. He gripped his bayard tightly in his hand then jumped forward and plunged it deep into his enemy's chest.

 

"Keith!" He heard a small voice from beyond the Galra who only now starting to overwhelm him. He was in a cycle of blocking, deflecting, then attacking, turning to keep his guard up, turning again and killing a single person. He couldn't see who had called out to him or his attention would be off the enemy and that would leave the Red Paladin open. He couldn't allow that to happen. All Keith could see right now is the blur of Galra then the ground then red then his own blood. He could only manage another cry, a battle cry. His cycle was broken in a split second. A small figure jumped in with a small green hook that attached to Keith's current target and brought them in for a kill. The figure turned to the other Arm of Voltron and smiled at him.

 

"Pidge," Keith muttered and she laughed before rushing to his back, she would defend him from behind. Keith was losing energy fast and was extremely grateful she was here with him.

 

"You should've known I would come to save you. I don't know if the other's are coming, we'll just have to hold them off. How's Red?" Pidge asked and Keith found himself smiling then he turned dead serious when she mentioned his lion who lay far away.

 

"Not too good," Keith replied shortly in a grave tone. He didn't want to talk about it. All he knew was that Pidge was here and boy was he glad she was. The Galra were beginning to recover from their shock that a new person had joined the fight and were only now starting to ready themselves to return the attack. Keith was ready however, he had renewed strength to fight with Pidge here. They fought, back to back. In complete sync and their strikes perfectly in time. Like some kind of beautiful yet deadly dance. The other Paladins eventually showed up and drew some of the Galra away from the duo who hadn't even realized that the others had shown up. When the Galra had finally all been killed Keith noticed the others had shown up.

 

"You guys came!" He exclaimed with a large smile and the smile was returned by all of the Paladins. Shiro stepped forward and hugged the Red Paladin and Keith smiled, Shiro and him always had a close bond. Not as close as Keith's and Pidge's however, those two were almost inseparable.

 

"Where's your lion?" Shrio asked when he stepped back and looked down at Keith, Keith sighed quietly. He didn't want to talk about what happened to Red but knew he had to.

  
"She fell, I don't know if she'll fly again anytime soon," Keith explained shortly then Pidge smiled up at Keith and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

 

"I can go take a look at her if you want me to," the small Paladin offered and Keith's face lit up. He nodded and led her out to the lion. Pidge told the others to remain behind while they went to go check out his lion. When they came across the grounded red lion who remained damaged and dormant. It couldn't even raise its normal barrier when it didn't have Keith inside it. Little did the pair know that there was a Galra stalking them from behind, he approached the two then set the ground around the lion on fire. He started to run away, laughter on the edge of escaping his lips.

 

"Let's see how Zarkon will pay me for killing not one Paladin but two," the Galra hissed then disappeared into the night under the trees. Meanwhile Keith showed Pidge into the lion and showed her the damaged parts inside. She let a frown of concentration crease her features. She examined the damaged wires and the burnt out circuit boards with careful hands.

 

"There's a lot of damage," Pidge remarked and Keith nodded in agreement. Keith and Pidge discarded their armor for now, thinking they could solve the lion's problem fairly quickly. But the day stretched on and soon it was midnight. The two of them had remained in there for awhile then Keith nudged the small Paladin slightly with his shoulder.

 

"We should leave, there's not much we can do in the dark without a light source. We can do more work tomorrow," the Red Paladin offered, Pidge nodded and they left the lion. Only to be greeted by the raging flames that crackled wildly around them. Keith eyes widened, Pidge had fixed the lion's shields so now the lion had its shields up. Keith turned around and pounded on the shields wanting it to open but knew that would not be happening anytime soon. He knew what had to happen now.

 

"Pidge I want you grab onto me," Keith instructed and Pidge obeyed, she wrapped her arms trustingly around his neck and wrapped his arms around her body. He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around him his middle, "don't let go or try to stop what is about to happen."

 

"Wait-" Pidge started to say but Keith had already start to run, he shut his eyes tightly as he ran straight ahead. He felt the fire start to lick at his clothes and bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pure pain and terror. He kept at his dead run, then the fire started to attach to him. He was burning now. Keith opened his bloodshot eyes to see the edge of the fire in sight, the smoke was blurring his vision but he kept going, he felt his jacket burn completely off then it started to catch onto his shirt, burning swiftly through to his back.

 

"I'm sorry," Keith cried out and hugged Pidge tightly once before peeling her arms off and throwing her into the clear, she had been on fire for awhile too but did not endure anything nearly as horrible as Keith. Pidge had scrambled away from the fire and now awaited Keith to come out safe. Then she saw him. He jumped clear and dropped to the ground, Pidge had to put the fire out that was still on his raw back. She knew what she had to do and Pidge dragged him out toward where the fight with the Galra had taken place. Shiro saw the damage on the both them and picked up Keith, he called Allura down and told her to ready two healing pods. From the amount of burns and how severe they were, the time it took to drag the injured Red Paladin meant that Keith would scar. Just by a glance at the burns told Shiro he had third degree burns and they would not be pretty when they healed and scarred over. The healing pod would only be able to slowly heal the burns but not stop them from scarring. Soon everyone went aboard the Castle of Lions.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to After Keith and Pidge have been in the Pods~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith stepped out of the pod but when he looked down at his body he saw the scars. The horrible scars wrapped around his arms and his chest and he couldn't believe it. Pidge sat in front of his pod when she looked up she rushed into his arms, he was still not completely steady on his feet but hugged her back nonetheless.

 

"I'm so sorry Keith, I still think you're the same. I still love you," Pidge whispered, he sighed quietly as he felt the tears from her eyes start to drip onto his bare chest. He could only comfort her now, he didn't feel the same. He didn't want to have these scars but knew he earned them by saving Pidge. He would wear them proudly from now on.

 

"It's alright, I love you too. I did this all to protect you. Because I care about you I wanted to protect you, what burns did you get?" Keith asked and Pidge looked up at the taller Paladin with tear filled eyes.

 

"Nothing very serious, just first and second degree but that's only because you carried me. I would've fallen had you not been there for me, thank you. Thank you so much," her broken voice replied and Keith looked away after a moment.

 

"I'm glad," Keith said quietly then he realized he doesn't know what he looks like now. He stepped back and turned around to look into the glass of the closed pod. He recoiled at the face he saw, burns wrapped around his left cheek and down his neck. He didn't want to turn around because he knew his back was the place that took the most damage.

 

"Who am I?' He muttered, tears were in his eyes now as he stared at the unfamiliar face that stared back at him. He was missing a good bit of his hair on the left side and he touched his hand to the scarred skin where his hair should've been.

  
"You're Keith, the pilot of the Red Lion. Arm of Voltron. Everything Lance wants to be. You're appearance may look different but that doesn't change what's in your heart," Pidge said and turned the Red Paladin around to face her. She hugged him and let him cry. He would never be the same, Pidge knew that. But she wasn't about to judge him for his selfless act, she would be dead if he hadn't done what he had. To Keith his scars were nothing but a small price when compared to saving Pidge.

 

"Thank you, Pidge."


	2. Silence is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter for Kidge Week. Prompt is SECRET:) Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you say anything to anyone I'll rip your tongue out and throw it into space. Don't say a thing, got it?"
> 
> ~Highlight from the chapterXD

Pidge was sitting alone in the lounge typing away vigorously on her laptop, as usual. What she didn't expect was the Red Paladin to walk in and sit down next to her. When she looked over at him he was glancing around the room before looking back at her with a smile. The Green Paladin glanced away and pulled her laptop close.

 

"What are you working on?" Keith asked and Pidge shook her head swiftly. Keith frowned at the smaller Paladin, Keith was as curious as a cat. He knew that he would find out what she's working on eventually. In fact, it was now his mission to find out what she was doing on her computer. Keith narrowed his eyes and reached out for the small computer, hoping to take it. Only for his hand to get slapped away.

 

" _ You  _ aren't aloud to see it," Pidge said firmly. Keith was still determined to find out what the smart girl was working on, even if it meant getting Pidge to kill him.

 

"Does that mean the other's get to see it?" The dark haired boy asked. Pidge merely laughed at his innocent question, she wasn't about to explain a thing to the clueless pilot.

 

"I don't know, do they?" Pidge asked and Keith pouted at her in that over-reactive manner. Almost mocking his own displeasure she wouldn't tell him anything.

 

"Well I'll find out one way or another. Even if that means you killing me, it will happen," Keith said as he slowly stood up and drifted off to the bedroom hall, "I promise Pidge, I'll find out. Someone will betray you and i will find out who's the right man to ask." Pidge had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the ridiculous boy as he faded away into the dark hallway. When the door slid shut Pidge started laughing, she just started laughing so hard. She knew he had intended for it to be funny but it was definitely more funny with how he acted. Pidge could figure that his pure intention was to make her laugh until she cried. If that was his goal then he succeeded without a single flaw in his plan. It was the simplicity of what he said that made her laugh so hard.

 

Keith was now laying on his bed, thinking. Ideas were being tossed around in his brain like crumpled up pieces of paper. They were being tossed out of his head entirely when he realized how stupid one sounded. He decided that maybe talking to the others could be helpful, although the smartest mind in their group was out of question. He walked down to the helm of the ship and met up with Allura who smiled at him when he approached her. Just his luck that Coran was there as well, the more people there to help the better.

 

"Hey there Keith what do you need?" Allura asked with her signature smile on her lips. Keith returned the smile after a moment then began speaking about the issue he was having. It was childish and he knew that but as said before: Keith was as curious as a cat if not more than a cat.

 

"Pidge was doing something on her laptop. You know how she gets all excited to explain her complex problems that she was working at the moment on a computer? Well this time she wouldn't even show me her screen. That was kind of an issue with me because I'm freaking curious. So I wanted to know if you could help me out here to figure out what's going on," Keith told the Altean who nodded, Coran popped up behind her and nodded as well with his large smile hiding under his mustache. Keith felt himself brighten up at the thought of figuring out what was on Pidge's screen. Allura decided to try to talk to her and just hang out with Pidge. She was going to eventually ease the truth out of the small Paladin.

 

"I'll leave it to you, thanks for the help," Keith gave a ghost of a smile to the Alteans before leaving the helm and headed out to the training deck. The quiet boy grabbed his bayard and activated the training sequence. He readied himself as the robot was dropped down into the deck. Keith trained swiftly and without fail then the sequence was stopped suddenly after a good three hours of raw training. Keith looked up to see Coran.

 

"RUN! Lance has figured it out when Allura tried to ask about what was going on with PIdge she told her everything. Lance was nearby and now it's gone bad!" Coran cried out and Keith started dashing swiftly away.

 

Pidge had Lance cornered against a wall in the hallway, her forearm braced against his throat. Her laptop lay discarded off to the side wide open. On the screen was a typed letter addressed to Keith. It was something Pidge had been working on tirelessly trying to get the right words out.

 

"If you say anything to anyone I'll rip your tongue out and throw it into space. Don't say a thing, got it?" Pidge threatened in a hush tone the Blue Paladin. Lance was pale with dead fear for his life, he was shaking his head vigorously as if to say he would never tell a soul.

 

"I won't tell anyone I promise!" Lance cried then Pidge removed her arm from his throat and backed up, she scooped up her laptop and started running. She had to make sure Keith didn't know about it. Just her luck: she slammed right into the person she wanted to avoid the most. Keith Kogane. She fell back on her back and cried out in shock and fear. When she sat up she saw Keith staring back at her.

 

"Pidge?" He whispered and the wide-eyed girl just stared,  _my luck is just horrible_ , she thought bitterly. Keith scrambled over to her and touched her gently on the shoulder. Pidge snapped her eyes up to meet his, "is it really that bad for me to know what's on your computer?" Keith asked with a complete straight face.

 

"I guess everything's up in the air now," Pidge sighed in defeat, "look Keith, I really like you. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. I just hope you don't hate me for it."   
  


"So that's the big secret?" Keith asked with surprise layered in his voice.

 

"Yeah, I guess so," Pidge laughed quietly in complete nervousness. He reached out and hugged her tightly, Pidge stiffened slightly at his touch.

 

"Wanna know my big secret?" Keith asked with a smirk, as he looked over her shoulder at the lit up laptop. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and he smiled purely now: "I like you too."


	3. A Friendly Competition...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute competitive lil drabble for Kidge week. Prompt is Competition. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I’m not as weak as you."  
> "I'm stronger than you!"  
> "Not brain wise, tough guy."

Keith was training... _ again.  _ Pidge couldn't remember a time when Keith had free time and wasn't training. He was always trying to go up a level in the training sequence but never got further than level four. His goal was to make it to level five by the end of the week. Pidge couldn't stand the fact that he spent more time with that robot than with people. Then again she wasn't one to talk.

 

"Hey Keith! Don't you think you can take a little break?" Pidge called out, Keith was reacting so quickly and immediately to the threat of the robot. When Pidge called out to him his concentration was broken and he got hit back. He let out a stream of elaborate curses before standing back up and walking over to Pidge.

 

"What is it?" Keith asked obviously irritated with the small Paladin. She approached him and smiled despite the guilt she felt that he had to stop. She pushed down the guilt and met his gaze with a fierce look.

 

“We’re going to have a little competition. Just me and you, one on one, in different fields. To see who is the better arm of Voltron, not mention it will make you stop training so obsessively,” Pidge announced with a large smile spreading across her determined face. Keith frowned at her after a while then felt himself nod. Much to Pidge’s enjoyment she knew he could never pass up a chance to face a challenge that was issued.

 

“Sounds fun, what are the rules and when can we start? Also what are these fields exactly?” Keith asked and Pidge thought for a moment, she almost spoke but then snapped her fingers when she knew the perfect arrangement.

 

“Alright: first rule is no trash talking. No help from the other Paladins, no training in between events. We’ll have Allura choose the three events. We’ll definitely have an audience, we are on break after all so what else can entertain the others? Also we get something if we each win, that will only be decided after we finish the competition,” Pidge explained, she was hoping Allura would end up leaning more toward her but then came up with another rule, “absolutely no bayards because mine could end up being quite the weapon against a simple sword,” Pidge continued smugly. Just as she hoped, Keith was all kinds of hot and bothered.

 

“What’s a little grappling hook going to do for you against my sword? Not to mention I’m faster, better, stronger at everything in comparision to you. Sorry to say this but this competition is as good as mine,” Keith snapped back causing Pidge to recoil. But only for a second before firing back.

 

“That’s not true! I’ll prove it!” Pidge spat, he went too far. And with that said, Pidge swept out of the room with an air of disappointment that he felt that way. She had been hoping that it would just be something friendly and fun but with how he’s acting she’s sure it’s not going to be that way anymore. Little did she know that Keith had began to go after her, instantly feeling guilty at his own words. He hadn’t meant to hurt her at all but the words had slipped out. The only thing stopping him from chasing after her and saying sorry was his own dumb pride.

 

“Dammit…”

 

Pidge was at the helm telling Allura about the competition and what her role was. She was more than happy to go ahead and take on the role with a bright sunny smile. Pidge returned it but with a determined look in her eyes, she would prove Keith wrong. That she is good at something that he isn’t. Something he could never compete against and win. But what was she good at? When Pidge left to head to her room she passed him without looking his way, he had though. He stopped and watched her retreating form, the guilt settling even further into his gut. Keith took a few steps forward and starting walking toward her only to end up stopping again. He cursed again then turned away and headed the other way.  _ Why can’t I ever keep my mouth shut? _

~

The first event was being prepared and the two competing Paladins met down on the planet with everyone else there to spectate. Some natives even ended up coming out to witness what was happening.

 

“Alright listen up!” Allura’s voice cut into the air like a whip, interrupting Lance’s betting call. Everyone turned toward the princess to listen to her, the air changed to that of electricity. The small crowd was on edge to hear what the first event was. Even the Arms of Voltron didn’t know what was happening.

 

“The first event is a race, there are no items allowed just pure running and speed. Do not touch the other Paladin or you automatically lose the round. By the end of this three stage event only one of you will be a winner. No hard feelings are to be shared throughout or after the competition. Does everyone understand?” Allura instructed and everyone in turn nodded that the rules were understood, “good, there will be people stationed around the racetrack to make sure no one interferes or breaks the rules.”

 

“Who will be stationed around?” Pidge called out and Allura smiled slightly then replied.

 

“All the Paladins and Shiro will be at the end of the race to determine a winner, it’s just a straight dash. You should have no problems,” Allura answered and Pidge nodded. With that being said: no one had another question, “alright, on your mark Paladins.” Keith and Pidge took their spots along the line that had been created by using sticks, they were bent down and staring at the end. Their shared goal was in sight, “get ready…”

 

“GO!” With that being called out the two Paladin jumped forward. Bounding across the grass in front of them. Keith had an obvious lead for most of the sprint. Pidge was fighting against her burning legs and the want to stop moving, she kept moving best she could only to feel like giving up.  _ No, I’ve got to keep going!  _ Pidge felt a burst of speed being put into her body and she started running in longer strides, eating up the distance between her and Keith. She came completely from behind and swept in, soon she was at least a foot ahead of him. Pidge blew right past Shiro who looked stunned for a moment. Keith was just as shocked if not more shocked.

 

“P-Pidge, Pidge is the winner!” Shiro started out shakely in pure surprise but then he cried out in happiness for his adopted sister. He had adopted her as his sister a long time ago, their bond was extremely strong. Pidge had just accepted the over protective nature of Shiro. Pidge ran for a little longer before sliding and falling in pure exhaustion. She didn’t know she had that strength in her small body. There was cheering around her then she saw Keith’s face in her vision as she stared up at the sky.

 

“Here,” Keith said simply and bent down, he gripped her forearm and helped her stand. His hand remained on her arm for a few seconds later until she found her proper footing on the ground. Shiro ran over to the pair and hugged Pidge tightly, then he turned and rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder. The next event was only in about two hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to two hours later cause I’m lazy and behind on Kidge Week~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith was relaxing in the lounge until he heard Allura call over the speakers the next stage was going on, he was supposed to meet them in the dining hall. He groaned and walked out there rubbing his eyes.

 

“What is it now?” Keith muttered, obviously half asleep and quite annoyed at this point. He just wanted this to be over with already. He was tired and angry that this turned into a completely different thing, and of course it was all his fault. Great.

 

“Now we have a simple batch of math questions for you, I guess actually they aren’t that easy. They are straight from the advanced Garrison classes courtesy to Shiro who passed through the Garrison with flying colors. These are questions purely intended to be able to calculate problems for flying a space craft, if you know how to fly good these will be no problem for you,” Allura said, she gave each one a calculator of sorts and had them sit at different ends of the table.

 

“You know, I’m not as weak as you,” Pidge catcalled across the table and Keith had to contain the anger that was rising inside him but couldn’t help the barbed comment that was sent back.

 

“I’m stronger than you!”

 

“Not brain wise, tough guy,” Pidge spat back, Allura had to shoot warning glances at each one of them before beginning the contest of brains. After the Paladins had finished the sheet they were given to Allura who in turn gave them to Shiro. Hunk was dancing from foot to foot excited to see who had won while Lance smiled at Pidge. His bet was put on her. Pidge sent him a smug smile, she had this in the bag.

 

“Keith had the higher score,” Shiro announced and Pidge’s smug expression was wiped clean off her face. She couldn’t believe it. Her head snapped in Keith's direction in complete disbelief, he even looked surprised.

 

“W-Wait,” Pidge stuttered out then stood up and looked over at Shiro, “you must’ve counted wrong. Those numbers can’t be right, it’s not possible!”

 

“Pidge sit down please-” Allura began but Pidge was shaking her head.

 

“No! I don’t understand how can he be better than me at  **everything.** Why do you have to be so perfect at everything all the time? Why can’t you actually be human!” Pidge protested and dashed out of the room leaving Keith stunned. He sat there silently before walking where he knew she was: her lion’s hanger. When he reached where she was hiding he saw her curled up in a ball against her lion’s paw. He approached her.

 

“Hey, um, Pidge?” Keith began shakily, she looked up at him with red eyes from crying. He flinched at the broken look in her eyes, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to but my competitive instinct is always there. I just want you to forgive me for all my comments toward you, they were...uncalled for.” He had never really apologized like that before and it was something Pidge appreciated.

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry with how I acted too. I shouldn’t have said the things I did either. We’re both at fault, how about we just call the whole thing off?” Pidge offered but Keith shook his head quickly and smiled at her.

 

“No we finish this thing, except let’s actually have it be a friendly competition,” Keith replied which earned a smile from Pidge who leapt forward and hugged him tightly. It took a few moments but Keith relaxed and returned the hug.

 

“Yeah we can do this,” Pidge muttered against his chest sending slight chills up his spine at the vibrations from her gentle voice. When the pair pulled back they headed back to where everyone awaited them. A simple small apology was all that was needed for the pair to be on better terms. When Shiro looked at them he saw some form of different energy sparking between the two of them. He smiled and felt relieved they were both okay.

 

“Ready for the next round?” Shiro asked and both of them nodded swiftly. 

 

“What’s next?” Keith asked and Allura smiled at both of them, there was something weird going on.

 

“You already passed the round, you both win,” Allura announced, Keith and Pidge were standing there. Extremely confused Pidge stepped forward and looked at Allura like she was crazy.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Pidge asked and Allura giggled softly.

  
“The last round was you two making up, we were going to make you apologize to each other because you two are best friends. Why should some words come between you, let alone some stupid competition,” Allura told the two of them. Keith exchanged looks with Pidge: they were both obviously glad this was how it turned out. Keith opened his arms slowly from where they were crossed over his chest and Pidge ran into his open his arms. They stood there, not caring about the prize they could pick. They were just glad they were okay again.


	4. A Band Geek Finds Their Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO FAR BEHIND SORRY: here's the next chapter I hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait are you actually talking to me?"  
> "Who else would I be talking to?"  
> "Someone who's more...your type."

I was walking out of the band room from another school, I had just finished a band competition and I was beyond tired after marching in the cold rain and in perfect formation. We got first and everything but now was the time to go back to school. I sat with my friends: Lance and Hunk. Hunk was in the band with me but Lance was just there because I asked him to be a good friend for once. I guess Lance is one of the populars, kind of. I don't know what to classify him as exactly because he's a tough one to place. In a stereotypical high school setting I guess he's a mix between a nerd and popular. But he was by far not a fine arts kid. I was kind of resting on the bus back after putting my clarinet away and onto the instrument storage truck. When I got back I sat up and headed inside where I put away my clarinet and uniform only to be surprised when I see one of Lance's extremely popular friends here. My jaw dropped when I saw her, it was Katie Holt. She had long light brown hair and perfect amber eyes. She wore light makeup not like those other populars who wore heavy clown makeup. I was snapped right out of my sleepy manner and adjusted the gray beanie that I wore over my mullet styled hair. I pulled my long sleeves over my cold hands as her gaze traveled over to me. She was looking at  _ me  _ not Lance. I was frozen as if she had cast a spell on me.

 

"Hey," Katie said simply, and I looked behind me to see if she was talking to someone behind me. When I realized she wasn't I spoke quietly.

 

"Wait are you actually talking to me?" I asked and she laughed then rolled her eyes like I was the dumbest thing on earth.

 

"Who else would I be talking to?" Katie asked and I shrugged slightly then dropped my gaze from her amber eyes.

 

"Someone who's more...your type," I muttered in reply. I looked up when she actually started laughing full on at me. I felt awful and began to step away from her, I was just embarrassed now. I felt a firm hand on my upper arm, when I turned around I was met with Katie's eyes again.

 

"Hey I don't mean to be rude or anything, you can call me Pidge by the way but not around my friends," Pidge instructed. I nodded in understanding, I didn't want to be on her bad side.

 

“I-I’m. I mean my name is Keith, nice to meet you,” I stumbled over my words shakily. 

 

I now stood there absolutely dumbfounded that she was talking to me. I was a new kid kind of. I recently joined this school after I was orphaned when my parents died, a nice man named Shiro adopted me when I was scavenging through his trash for food when I was five. He didn’t send me to school until I was able to read and write and know the basic school things by his teaching. That time extended until now: I’m a Junior at the Gilbert High School now. The school is in Nevada I think. I started this year off fairly strong by becoming really good friends with Hunk in band who introduced me to Lance. We’ve been pretty good friends so far and I learned the rules to not talk to anyone who had extremely nice clothes. In other words people like Pidge who stood in front of me like we’ve known each other for years.

 

“You guys did really good by the way,” Pidge told me and I felt my lips curl up in a half nervous smile. Since I was homeschooled for most of my life I was not used to people because Shiro took care of me, I never left home for that matter. I nodded my thanks then realized she was there and I didn’t even see her.

 

“Wait you were there?” I asked with shock layered in my voice, “I had no idea.”

 

“Well duh you didn’t know, I was in the stands,” Pidge stated like I needed to be in a mental hospital. I guess in some sense when it came to talking to others I needed to be in one.

 

“I mean how did you get there?” I questioned waving my hand in the air slightly, making it look like I was waving away the stupidness of my earlier statement.

 

“A car, you know I have parents who drive me around places right?” I flinched but only slightly to the point where she probably didn’t notice, if she did then she didn’t tell me or show it.

 

“Well I don’t know why you would want to go to a band competition when all we do is march and play. Not to mention I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around in this room,” I reminded her and she laughed but I smiled anyway despite thinking it wasn’t that funny.

 

“Dude she’s been to  **_every_ ** band competition,” Lance said from behind me, my jaw dropped when I looked back and he smirked at me, “you’ve just been too scared to talk to her all the time. That or somehow you’ve never noticed that she walks in here and talks to me every time after band practice as well as band competitions. You would have to be close to completely blind to not have noticed she’s here before.”

 

“Oh, that’s awkward,” I mutter quietly to myself and bit my lip out of habit. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

_ You done with your competition?  _ I read, Shiro was probably actually outside right now for all I know and care.

 

“Look guys it was great hanging out and everything but I need to go and head home soon. I’ll talk to you guys later, I’ll see you sometime I guess Pidge,” I stated then I waved to the small group and headed out to where I figured Shiro was: right outside our school. I climbed into the car and stared out the window, he looked over at me then starting asking questions.

 

“So how did it go?” Shiro asked and I snapped to attention, much like I normally would had I been on the field. I turned to look at him and tried for a small smile like usual when he asked me anything.

 

“Pretty good, we got first,” I stated simply and he frowned, he knew there was something I wasn’t quite telling him because he  _ knew  _ me. I sighed quietly then kept speaking swiftly, “I also ran into Katie.”

 

“Oh really? This some girl you have a crush on, Keith?” My face heated up and I looked away shaking my head quickly.

 

“N-No I just met her. She went to one of our competitions but it turns out that she also goes to every single one and I just didn’t know that I guess. N-Not to mention that she’s one of those preps. Like the people who own the school she’s one of the nicer ones of course but still,” I rambled on and on only to look over and see Shiro trying his best to hide a smile.

 

“So you do like her,” Shiro decided and I began to protest profoundly only to get laughed at for the tenth time today. Shiro had to stifle his laughter as we came to a red light.

 

“Why are you laughing so much? Why do you assume I have a crush on a girl I’ve only talked to this once?” I asked stubbornly and he went right back to laughing, “fine then,” I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

“Stop being such a teenager Keith, I can tell at the least you like her. I’m not exactly blind and you know I was in college not that long ago so I know what liking a person looks like. Now we can agree that you like her or I might have to keep driving in a literal circle until you admit it,” I snapped my eyes up at the windshield to see my high school. He had literally been driving in a circle this whole time because I hadn’t admitted it to him. That’s so much like Shiro it’s crazy.

 

“Fine, I do. Can we go home and talk about something else now?” I asked and Shiro shrugged then put his blinker on to turn toward our house. When we arrived I ran straight for my room and crawled under my blankets out of embarrassment. I heard Shiro knock on my door but then the door swung open anyway when I didn’t say anything.

 

“Man when did you become such a little emo teenage boy? What year did I miss?” Shiro joked and I sat up and glared.

 

“Band geek with an attitude or fine arts kid with emotional expression would my preferences on titles, thanks,” I reminded him and pulled my beanie back on my head from where it lay on my bed. It fell off when I dove into my bed.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Shiro put air-quotes around his next words and mimicked my voice: “ _ band geek with an attitude _ .”

 

“You didn’t have to mimic my voice too,” I said drily then he turned on the lights causing me to dive under a blanket.

 

“Dude you are not allergic to lights, we’ve been over this,” he told me and I growled from under my blanket, “suit yourself and here I was about to make orange chicken and rice for you.”

 

I threw my blanket off and stared at him with wide eyes, “don’t you dare say it…” I warned menacingly.

 

“But I guess vegetable soup will do,” Shiro said without a care. I sprung from my bed and started chasing him around our small apartment until we heard a knock on the door.

 

“Who’s here? Did you order pizza when you were hiding under your covers?” I shook my head as he went to open the door. When he opened it Pidge was there, I was stunned.  _ How did she get my apartment number?  _ She was smiling up at Shiro.

 

“Hey Shiro I wanted to do some more studying like usual. I have fresh batch of complex pre doctor problems to work. I need some help like a lot of help,” She said excitedly.  _ How has she been everywhere I am but I haven’t noticed it before? _ When she looked around Shiro to see me her jaw dropped.

 

“Keith?” Pidge gasped and I stared at her. I couldn’t move, how did I miss all of this?

 

“Oh no…” I heard Shiro mutter. I looked over at him like he had to explain something right now.

 

“What’s going on Shiro? How has she been apart of everything I’ve ever been in but I don’t remember her being there?” I asked and she shook her head, she was looking down at her feet in guilt.

 

“Keith, Pidge has been coming here almost everyday since you showed up except you haven’t exactly been all there. You have PTSD and something known as a trance disorder. You happen to forget every single encounter with Pidge here for a reason no one can quite understand. I’m sorry we haven’t told you before this but it was better to have your friends just deal with it and let it all happen. We can’t control it but we can help you so you don’t accidently harm yourself. The reason you like Pidge here is because she’s been here throughout most of your life and only now are you actually consciously meeting her. She’s totally out of your league but cares for you nonetheless,” Shiro explained and I looked at Pidge then at Shiro again. I couldn’t believe it but stood there silently for a long time.

 

“Okay,” was all I managed to say with tears threatening to fall. I had to look away from the two people in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I turned away sharply. I didn’t want contact right now even though I knew they cared and that’s the only reason they kept it from me. I just had no idea I wasn’t normal.

 

“You’re still the same person I swear, just listen-” Pidge began but I spun and locked eyes with her.

 

“Pidge, Shiro. How did my mom and dad die?” I whisper and Shiro looked at Pidge. The female nodded and led me away to my room where she sat at the end of my bed with me. She took in a deep breath before beginning.

 

“Your mom was dead before you were actually born,” Pidge began and I frowned with tears falling silently down my face, “she had gotten herself into a car crash going home from work. They had to remove you from her body before she died but she held on for much longer than the doctors had thought. You were a small little thing. For a long time your body was underdeveloped which is why you never left home. Your dad took care of you for a long time until he turned out to have cancer, serious lung cancer from smoking. He died later on but not from his lung cancer. He died from suicide because it became too much for him when you a mere age of four. From there you can fill in the blanks.”

 

“How do you know everything?” I asked quietly and Pidge sighed but gripped my hand in her’s as a form of comfort. Everything has been thrown at me, I would stand tall though.

 

“Shiro was there in the room as an intern at the hospital when you were born. He didn’t know who you were until you said your name when he found you outside his apartment,” Pidge told me then I felt another question pop into my head but I didn’t want to ask it, “you can ask anything Keith,” she said like she was reading my mind.

 

“How exactly did my dad kill himself?” I questioned in a broken voice. Pidge dropped her radiant eyes away from me like that question was too much or too sad. I squeezed her hand to tell her I could take it.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Pidge muttered but I shook my head to tell her to keep going, “I don’t know how he died. I only know the medical records from Shiro.”

 

“Pidge-” I began then I felt a huge surge of pain in my head. I let go of her hand and gripped my head in both hands as I sobbed. I was seeing how he was dying all over again,  _ how could I have ever forgotten? _

~ **THIS PART GETS A LIL SAD AND BLOODY** ~

I ran down the stairs with a large smile on my face, I always loved being with my dad. He smiled down at me then he removed his oxygen tubes from his nose that helped his breathing. I frowned and walked over to him as he started coughing obsessively. I reached out for him but he dropped to the ground in our clean kitchen only for him to still be clutching the knife he had been using to cut my fruit for lunch. He looked up and met my eyes then shook his head.

 

“Dad?” I heard my young self ask then he raised the knife and started to stab himself. Over and over in the area of the lungs then in his throat.  _ I was only four _ . His warm red blood stained our clean white kitchen along with my face and clothes. I was frozen there then I moved to make weak attempts at waking him up. I started shaking, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was terrified of what happened, he wasn’t moving. I started to shout his name over and over hoping he’ll wake up. I was screaming and shaking and then suddenly...nothing. He was gone, there was black for not even half a second then I was awake in a hospital room. I was on a bed with a nurse at the edge of the room who was picking up my bloodied clothes. I started shaking again then asked for my dad in a broken voice. Over and over I begged for him but nothing came out loud enough. I started to cry and screams were torn from my four year old mouth, a hand was on my hand in an instant. I looked over to see Pidge and I was back in reality.

~ **PROCEED** ~

“Keith it’s okay, just calm down,” Pidge muttered and I hugged her tightly like she would slip away. I couldn’t cry anymore, I was just...frozen. I heard the door open and I felt Pidge lay me down on my bed but I could only stare ahead. I was scared of everything but nothing at the same time.

 

“Keith-” I heard a voice say, it sounded deep and reassuring, “come on buddy…” I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Dad?” I muttered. A small sob came from nearby, what had I put Pidge through all these years? Then there was nothing again.

~

I sat up in my bed and saw Pidge at the end of my bed, she leaped over and hugged me.

 

“Oh Keith, please don’t ever do that again. Please just be safe remember I care so much and I was so scared for you,” Pidge whispered gently to me. Scared for what?

 

“Pidge slow down what happened?” I asked and she sighed softly near my ear. It sent small chills up and down my back.

 

“You left us again, left to another world but you’re back. Not a moment too soon, we can go to school. We’ll get you treatment as soon as possible. I don’t want you suffering anymore,” Pidge muttered and I nodded slowly. 

“I won’t forget you again will I?” I asked softly and her gentle feather like laugh tickled my ear.

 

“No, I don’t think you will anymore,” Pidge whispered and I wondered why I felt so happy around her all the time.

 

“Pidge why do you like being around me if I keep forgetting you?” I asked and she held me tighter to her body.

 

“Because each time you forget about me I see a new light in your eyes. You’re eyes always change to something deeper, it shows your real expression from the times you don’t remember me. But there’s something in the back that you show through your eyes that you remember me. Each time I’ve loved you no matter what, this is no different,” Pidge admitted and I hugged her tightly. She cared about me, she  _ loved  _ me even though I had a disorder that made me forget her.

 

“I’m joining band as well, I hope you don’t mind,” Pidge said and I smiled before shutting my eyes.

~ _ A few months later _ ~

I had finished my last competition but I sat with Pidge now. We walked into the band room to be greeted by a sign Shiro was holding up that I made. She covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry softly on her knees.

_ I know this isn’t much, but I’m too nervous to ask in person. Will this do? If it will would you honor me in going to prom? I promise I won’t let myself forget you in a dress dancing with me. ~Keith _

 

A few months in treatment and I have been having less and less trances. These months have been hard but Pidge has been patient and so has Shiro. I don’t know how they’ve put up with me but I’m glad they have as Hunk gave me a rose to give to Pidge who was crying on the ground. I gently grasped her hand in mine and helped her to her feet, I faced her and gave her the rose.

  
“So how about that dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking this prompt and turning it into a real story hopefully soon:) thanks for reading!


End file.
